The Hellhound Chronicles: Saving Angel
by ValkyrieCain4Ever
Summary: So Valkyrie's new pet, a hellhound named Scorch's sister has been kidnapped by Dusk and is being held against her will. It's up to Scorch to save his sister before it's too late. This a crap summary and it is alot better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Message

Scorch woke up to the quiet tapping.

He lifted his head from Valkyrie's bed looked at the window. The person he saw on the other side of the window was someone who's butt had a close relationship with his teeth.

Caelan and Scorch stared into each other's eyes for a long moment then Caelan motioned toward the pier and disappeared.

Scorch waited a few moments then slid off the bed, walked over to the window and pushed it open with his nose. He took one last look at Valkyrie and jumped.

He landed silently in the long grass and loped across the grass towards the pier.

'What does he want?' Scorch wondered to himself as he passed behind a neighbor's house. 'Probably just wants to try to get me to let him at least two meters away from Valkyrie,' he thought and allowed himself a small smile himself at the thought. Then immediately replaced it with a scowl he had required from being around Valkyrie so long as he reached the pier and stopped in front of Caelan.

"What do you want Caelan?" He growled. "Because if you were trying to get me out of bed you have succeeded; and if that is all you wanted to do…" Scorch turned to go.

"That isn't what I wanted." Caelan said in his quiet voice.

"Then this outta be good." Scorch sat down on the moist ground and flicked his ear. It was almost three in the morning, the demon's hour. Also time of day when hellhounds become the strongest. He could already feel the power humming in his veins. It made his heart quicken.

"I want to talk to you about your sister. I know you have a sister; I've heard you talking to her before, the silver one."

Suddenly he was pressed against a wall being only held up by Scorch's claws around his neck. Scorch's eyes bored into his; the signature hellhound eyes, a mixture of black and blood red.

"What… do you know… of my sister." He said very, very slowly.

Caelan put his hand to the hellhound's paw but couldn't break that grip.

"Let me go please, I can't breathe and I can't talk if I can't breathe."

Scorch let him go and backed off a couple steps. "Now what do you know about Angel?"

"I will tell you, IF, you let me near Valkyrie without biting my butt off."

"No way, now tell me what you know or you won't have a butt to worry about being bitten."

Caelan shrugged, "it was worth a try. Now I don't know all my details but from what I've heard is that Dusk has kidnapped your sister as leverage to make sure that you are no longer a threat to him by killing her if you try to hurt him."

Scorch stared. He felt numb. The one person other than Valkyrie he had dedicated his life to protecting was now in the greatest danger possible to a hellhound possible, a vampire's.

"And what's stopping me from going over there right now and ripping out Dusk's throat out right now before he even as a chance to get things entirely together?" Scorch finally asked.

"What's stopping you is a pack of at least thirty infected, way more then I know you can handle on your own. After all, you are still a young hellhound, only a year old. You still have a lot to learn and you're going to need help."

"Are offering me you're assistance?" Scorch asked.

"No, no, I'm just letting you know what you're up against so that way you have a better chance of stopping them."

"Why?"

"Because I still don't like Dusk and if you can't help who's going to protect Valkyrie? Dusk would go after her when she was alone so that way no one could get in the way and even if you were there with her I doubt that you would have the guts to get your sister killed."

Scorch sighed. He didn't like this. Not one bit.

"So I guess I need to get some help."

"Yes you do and I will leave you to that." Caelan then turned around and disappeared into the shadows even though Scorch could still see him through the darkness.

"Dang it," Scorch grumbled to himself when Caelan was gone. "I hate it when I have to owe people."


	2. Chapter 2

After the news had fully sunk in Scorch started to pace next to the sea, the water droplets landing on him and rising as steam with a soft hiss.

'Okay here are the facts:

One: Angel is kidnapped by Dusk, a vampire who wants Valkyrie and me dead.

Two: Caelan gave him the news

Three: I have to get help from someone to save Angel

Four: I owe a vampire that I hate'

Five: This is a really crappy list

Scorch stopped. He suddenly knew where to get the help he needed.

But he wasn't happy about it.

He ran off towards Dublin, keeping to the shadows. Some rain had started to fall and soon he was surrounded by a mist that had gathered around him because of the rain that evaporated as soon as it touched him.

When he reached China's tenement building he got a running start then jumped the three stories onto the ledge of her apartment.

Along with super strength, speed, senses, the ability to talk, see the supernatural, blend into most backgrounds, jump off vast heights and land safely and move soundlessly; hellhounds could balance on even the narrowest of ledges and still move with the strange unnatural grace that they possessed. Scorch took advantage of this ability now to make sure he didn't fall off the sill that was only a few inches wide and opened the window easily.

Hellhounds were immune to most symbols so he completely ignored the sigils carved into the walls that would glow than go dull as he passed; disabling them.

He found him exactly where he knew he would find him.

Scorch looked at Omen, who was sprawled in front of his mistress, China Sorrows bedroom door fast asleep. He was snoring quietly.

The jet black hellhound was also not on good terms with Scorch at the moment, they never had been. The Devil's Symbol on his forehead was the color of blood red just like his own and even though they were brothers they weren't exactly best friends.

Scorch was about to go wake him up but stopped when Omen mumbled, "chocolate cheesecake."

Scorch stopped and cocked his head, amused.

Omen started to drool and he licked his lips in his sleep; a puddle of drool forming.

Scorch snorted and walked over and shook him.

He jerked awake. "Huh, what?" he said looking around until he saw Scorch.

"Really? Chocolate cheesecake?" Scorch said amused.

Omen snorted again; "oh sure, like you don't have dreams about the creamy, chocolaty goodness that is chocolate cheesecake."

"Actually no."

"Well what do you dream about?"

"Well…" Scorch trailed off as he thought of his favorite dream of him eating Skulduggery. "Never mind. I came here because Dusk has kidnapped Angel and is going to probably kill her."

Omen's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes and I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Omen, I need your help. Also please stop drooling it's hard to concentrate."

Omen licked his muzzle.

"Thank you."

"So, what do we do?"

"Well we first of all need to go get Shade and Ebony, than we can formulate a plan to get Angel back."

"Wow, 'formulate?' that's a big word for you isn't Scorch."

Scorch shrugged. "Being around the Walking Lunch Buffet has helped me expand my vocabulary. Now are you coming?" He started to walk towards the window and looked back.

"Of course." Omen followed him to the window and as Scorch hopped up onto it he cocked his head. "Aren't we going to use the door?"

"Doors are for people with no imagination. Also another thing I learned from the Walking Feast." He jumped out the window.

Omen followed. "Oh, I can see what you dream about now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so the next two new characters are not in Skulduggery Pleasant Spoof: Valkyrie's New Pet yet because I have not finished the chapter with them quite yet. but, It's pretty obvious about who they are. I'll try to get the chapter introducing them done but anyway... ON WITH THE STORY! Also, I don't own anything except for the Hellhounds!**

Scorch and Omen walked all the way to the Dublin Graveyard; the place where Valkyrie's uncle was buried and the place that their brother and sister Shade and Ebony guarded.

They walked among the headstones. Some were so new, they glimmered in the moonlight others were so old you couldn't read what they said and they were covered in weird plants and had fallen to pieces.

The passed some monuments: angels, large towers, crypts and plaques. Everything a typical graveyard had. Except where were the hellhounds?

Then Scorch and Omen heard them. Just like when they were growing up they argued constantly and they still did.

Scorch sighed. 'I wonder what it is this time.'

Omen and Scorch walked behind a large crypt and saw the sight they had grown up seeing.

Ebony and Shade were nose to nose yelling at each other.

"No, it's MINE." Ebony growled.

"No MINE." Shade retorted.

"MINE."

"MINE."

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"GUYS!"

They snapped their heads over to look at Scorch and Omen. Immediately they brightened, already forgetting about what they were arguing about, and ran over.

"Scorch! Omen! How have you been! We haven't seen you in AGES!" Ebony squealed hopping up and down.

"But I saw you last week." Scorch said.

"That was last WEEK? It seems longer than that. Oh well." Ebony shrugged.

"It's still nice to see you," Shade said happily. "Why are you here anyway? Usually you come during the day so something must be wrong."

Scorch sighed. "You're right Shade, something is wrong."

"What?" both hellhounds chorused, their heads cocked questioningly.

So Scorch and Omen explained what had happened.

"Man," Shade said when they had finished. "This is a lot more important than who gets to patrol the fun side of the graveyard."

"Yeah," Ebony said nodding.

"Oh, so THAT'S what you were arguing about." Omen said.

"Yeah," Ebony nodded.

"So, are you going to help?" Scorch asked.

"Of course! We would do anything for family."

"Yeah," Shade nodded.

"Cool, so we should find out what to do now."

"Okay."

Everything was quiet. Everyone looked at each other.

"Well?" Omen said.

"Well what?"

"Don't you have a plan?"

"No I don't."

"So why did you tell me to shut up about chocolate cheesecake on the way here?"

"Because you were annoying me."

"But you said that you were trying to make a plan."

"I lied."

Omen sighed and shook his head sadly.

"So we don't have a plan?" Ebony asked.

"Nope," Scorch said.

"So what do we do?"

"We come up with a plan."

"That's helpful."

"Look," Omen said. "We need to focus."

"Right, sorry," Scorch said. "How about this; we first of all find out where Dusk is, who his allies are, where he is holding Angel, what we need to rescue her, what we need to get to get what we need to get her and then bite Dusk and anyone who gets in the way the in the butt. Got it?"

Everyone stared at him. Ebony started to scratch herself.

"I think," Omen said slowly, "I actually understood what you just said."

"Wait what were we talking about again?" Shade said.

Scorch and Omen face-pawed.

Omen explained it again to Shade and by the time he got it through his head the sun was creeping over the horizon.

"Okay, I understand now." Shade nodded.

"Great," Scorch said. "So let's get started." He turned around and headed out of the graveyard.

"I still don't understand," Ebony piped up as they left the gates.

"Shade, explain it to your sister," Omen sighed without turning.


	4. Chapter 4

Dusk walked through Serpine's old castle, his footsteps silent like always. The Infected prowled around, looking like people who had some kind of accident then were left out of the sun too long.

Some of them though were starting to become too independent. Just yesterday he saw some BICKERING. First of all, evil creatures didn't BICKER and second they were too independent.

Dusk sighed. He was going to have to kill a few, but that would be a bother because first of all, he would have to get them to a secluded area of the castle which was very hard because the entire place was crawling with Infected making sure that a certain Hellhound wouldn't break in and foil his plans, he'd have to then kill them, get rid of the bodies and then kill MORE people to make up for the lost guards. And that was a big problem because the last time he did this, he had come back to find every single breakable thing in the castle broken and the Infected stumbling around like idiots.

Dusk shook his head, clearing thoughts out of his mind. After all, he had bigger things to deal with right now.

He reached the desired door, paused then opened the door. A silver hellhound, now bloody and too weak to stand, lay on the ground in the middle of the symbol carved into the center of the room. Her eyes flickered to him as he walked in and she struggled to sit up.

Angel raised her head. Her eyes, the color of a pale rose petal, glowed with defiance. "Dusk," she growled. Her voice was rough but strong.

"Hello Angel," Dusk replied. He stopped in front of the symbol and smiled. "You are going to be a good asset to me in getting my revenge."

"Oh, you're STILL upset about that?" Angel remarked. "Wasn't that like, two years ago?"

Dusk growled and glared. "Anymore remarks like that and it won't end well for you, or your mistress."

Angel growled and leaned forward threateningly. "You leave Tanith out of this."

Dusk laughed and leaned in closer, "oh Angel, EVERYONE's involved in my little web of revenge. You, the Skeleton Detective, Valkyrie Cain; and how could I forget your brother. What was his name again? Scorch, wasn't it?"

Angel felt her anger rise. "Leave my brother out of this."

"I'm sorry, but he is the whole reason you are even here."

Angel blinked. "What?"

"You see, the only way I realized to fight a hellhound was to find their nature, to protect. And what is the most precious thing to Scorch other than Valkyrie?"

"Me," Angel whispered.

"Smart girl. Yes you, and so Scorch wouldn't risk your safety would he? So you see, as long as I have you, I won't have to worry about him messing up my plans."

Angel glared.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have some revenge to plan. But don't worry, you won't be alone." Dusk walked out of the room and looked the door as a pair of dark violet eyes greeted Angel from the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hellhounds made their way down Dublin's deserted streets. The rain had disappeared leaving the night clear and bright.

Scorch lead the way down the street with Omen close behind and Shade and Ebony bringing up the rear. But Scorch was seriously starting to regret the decision. They wouldn't SHUT UP.

Scorch tensed and started to growl as Ebony and Shade started yet ANOTHER argument.

"No I didn't." Ebony said.

'Yes you did. I know it was you, who else would take them?"

"I don't know maybe a ground hog or something. They are so annoying. Just last week I saw one digging up one of my bones I had buried."

"Well it couldn't have been a ground hog. I didn't smell one."

"Chipmunk? Nasty little creatures they are."

"Nope."

"Squirrel?"

"Nope?"

"Raccoon?"

"The Bandit?"

"Yeah."

"No."

Finally Scorch snapped. "Both of you shut up or I will make you."

They went quiet.

"Alright, fine I admit it! I took your Oreos Shade, I'm sorry!"

"I knew it."

"SHUT UP!" Omen roared.

They traveled the rest of the way in silence. At least after Scorch ended up separating Shade and Ebony.

They came to the refrigerated truck and Scorch stopped so suddenly that Ebony bumped into him, followed by Omen slamming into her and Shade finishing the Hellhound Sidewalk Block with a loud "Oof!"

"Sshh!" Scorch hissed and prodded open the door to the Penguin Mobile with his paw.

They entered and Omen glared at Shade before entering silently.

Shade gave him an embarrassed look then followed.

The Hellhounds found Thrasher sleeping, slumped against a refrigerator. Scorch ignored him and continued down the truck, following the scent of horribly rotten meat to a large freezer. He nudged it open with his nose and peered in.

The Killer Supreme, The Zombie King, The Man Who Got Beat Up By A Little Girl, The Man Who Was Known By Too Many Things, Vaurien Scapegrace lay curled up in a ball on the floor of the freezer.

"Oh Tanith you look so pretty tonight under the moonlight." Scapegrace murmured in his sleep. "Of course I would take off my shirt so you can look at my amazing muscles."

Scorch nearly threw up then and there but managed to erase the horrible image of Scapegrace without his shirt on with his Happy Place and was about to gently wake him up when an extremely loud, girlish shriek stopped him.

Scorch whipped around and saw Thrasher waving a string of garlic around.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MASTER YOU ANIMAL FREAKS!" Thrasher yelled, waving the garlic dangerously close to Shade's face.

"Uh, you do realize that garlic is for Vampires right?" Omen asked, unfazed by the zombies sudden outburst.

"Yeah and it doesn't even work on them." Shade added.

"Achoo!" Ebony sneezed.

"It worked on her," Thrasher pointed at Ebony.

"Yeah because you haven't dusted at all or very well at the most," Ebony rubbed her nose.

Thrasher whimpered.

"What's going on?"

Scorch turned and saw Scapegrace sitting up. The zombie's eyes widened when he saw the small gathering of Hellhounds and Thrasher who was now having an argument with Shade on what garlic effects.

Scapegrace started to panic. "I didn't do anything! You can't arrest me, you can't prove anything!"

Scorch sighed. 'Maybe I shouldn't have come here…'

Then before Scorch could back out Omen walked over and snapped "what did you do with our sister zombie breath."

Scapegrace blinked. "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb. Now tell us where is she or I'll eat you." Omen snarled.

"I don't know who you are talking about! Please don't eat me!" Scapegrace whimpered, shrinking away.

Scorch put his tail in front of Omen as the Hellhound started forward. "Don't. He didn't take Angel. And plus, you don't want to eat him. Trust me, you don't know where he's been."

Omen gave him a disgusted look. Scorch turned back to the whimpering zombie and said calmly, "look, we aren't here to hurt you or eat you."

Scapegrace looked up slowly. "Then why are you here?"

Scorch sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, Scapegrace. We need your help."

Scapegrace blinked. "What?"

"Remember how when we found you and took you to Kenspeckle Grouse's you pleaded with us and you said that we could you as a 'back up zombie army?'

"Yeahhhhh…"

"Well… we need your help."

Scapegrace's jaw dropped to the ground. Literally. It fell off and landed on the ground.

Scorch curled his lip a little in disgust.

"Ew, are you sure we need _his _help?" Omen said also slightly disgusted.

"Well who else do you think we should ask?"

"What about our Masters?'

Scorch bristled. "No. I don't want them in danger. This is about us and Angel. Not them. And hopefully we'll have this all sorted out before they even notice we're gone."

Omen snorted. "You're seriously thinking that we'll have solved this entire problem by the time everyone wakes up? Scorch the sun is already rising, there is no way we can finish this before everyone is awake and sees that we're gone."

Before Scorch could reply they heard another shriek. Omen and Scorch looked over and saw Thrasher about to whack Ebony with a frozen ham. She whipped around and ate in one bite.

Thrasher froze.

Scorch rolled his eyes then turned back to Scapegrace. "So are you in or not?"

Scapegrace made a weird squeaky noise then nodded.

"Good. Now you might want to tape your jaw on or something because we need you ready to bite."


	6. Chapter 6

Valkyrie awoke that morning and stretched. She yawned then looked down at the end of the bed where Scorch usually slept. He wasn't there.

She frowned then checked under the bed and looked around her junkyard of a room, thinking maybe Scorch was playing a prank on her. She soon gave up and headed down stairs. She looked all over but didn't see him anywhere.

"Scorch?" she called as she walked.

Nothing.

Soon she had checked the entire house two… three… four times. There weren't many places a full grown Hellhound could hide.

Valkyrie wandered outside and walked around the house a few times. Still no Hellhound to be seen.

Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Val," said Tanith. "You haven't seen Angel have you?"

Valkyrie's blood ran cold and she gripped the phone tighter. "No, why?"

"I can't find her anywhere! I even looked in the apartments' dumpster. Yeah I know that it's more of a Scorch thing to do but I had to check."

"That's it," Valkyrie whispered then said into the phone, "I'll call you back in a few minutes Tanith, I need to go check something."

She hung up and ran to the garbage cans.


End file.
